User blog:MusicManiac/Wiki Little Liars: S1 Episode 11: RevelAtion
WIKI LITTLE LIARS: SEASON 1: EPISODE 11/12: REVELATION Sarah drags her father to the other room. Sarah: Dad, you have some explaining to do. Cam: Okay look, I didn’t know this either. This must be some mix-up. They walk back. '' '''Cam:' So RJ, what brings you here? RJ: Well. I was looking for my father. And that’s you. Cam: Does your mom know you’re here? RJ: That’s the thing. My mom died two years ago… Dani, Catie and Kaylin are in Kaylin’s room. '' '''Catie:' That’s creepy. Dani: '''If we can get Kieran to solve the other three then we can get the full address. '''Kaylin: '''I’ll call him. ''Kaylin leaves to call Kieran. '' '''Catie: I talked to Victoria today. Dani: '''What did she say? '''Catie: That she doesn’t think I did it. Dani: '''That is so great. '''Catie: '''Yeah. But she seemed uneasy. Kind of squirmy. '''Dani: '''Oh. Well if you want to go down there again next week we can. '''Catie: '''It’s a date. ''Kaylin comes back. '' '''Kaylin: He’s gonna come in a few days. so if you leave your cubes we can fix it. Dani: Has anyone heard from Sarah? Well, as a matter of fact.. Sarah: What’s next you adopted a unicorn when you were thirteen? Cam: '''That is so random. Makes sense you're my offspring. But come on. You can’t blame me. '''RJ: '''Am I an inconvenience? '''Cam and Sarah: No! It’s silent. '' '''Cam: '''RJ, if you want to stay in the guest room, by all means. '''RJ:' Thank you. Sarah: Well some Christmas. A few days have passed. Hanna and Aria have gone back home, and Kieran comes to help with the cubes. '' '''Kaylin: '''Thank you so much. '''Kieran: '''No problem babe. Not that I really understand what this is for, but I am here. '''Kaylin:' I wish I could tell you. Kieran: It’s okay. I trust you. Tori walks in. '' '''Tori:' The lovebirds reunite. Kaylin: It’s been three days. Tori: Long enough for me to see you stalking his Instagram. Kaylin: How do you know that? Tori: That’s for me to know.. and uh, for you to not know. Tori leaves. '' '''Kaylin': She is a little strange. Kieran: 'I could tell. ''Dani and Catie head over to Victoria’s boutique. When they walk in, Chris is there. '''Chris: Well look who we have here. Dani: Oh wow, a wild donkey appears. Chris: You can cut it with the petty jokes, Danielle. Dani: '''It’s Dani you annoying twig now are you done talking to me? '''Chris: Whatever Chris leaves. '' '''Victoria:' Intense. Catie: Hi Vicky. So we need to talk to you.. Ari and Yazzy go to visit Lucas in the hospital. '' '''Lucas:' Last day here. Ari: '''That’s so great. '''Yazzy: Let’s get straight to the point. Why was I called down here. Ari: I’m worried about Dani, and you two are the only ones that were available. Lucas: I’m always available. Yazzy: '''Okay, so what do you want to do. '''Ari: I feel like her dad is really unreasonable. Lucas: You can say that again. Ari: We should do something, and I know exactly what.. 30 minutes later, Samuel and Derek arrive at the hospital. '' '''Ari:' Hi. Samuel: '''Hi, Ari.. Why was I called down here. '''Ari: We need to talk to you. Derek: This should be good. Ari: '''We feel like, you’re being unreasonable to Dani. She is stressed, and sometimes has trouble coping with- '''Samuel: Excuse me? Yazzy: '''Yes? '''Samuel: Are you criticizing my parenting skills? Because last time I checked your parents sent you halfway across the world to an unknown country, so do not go and criticize my parenting skills. Thank you. Samuel leaves. '' '''Derek:' I knew that was going to get good! Ari and Yazzy watch nervously as Samuel walks off angrily. Sarah, Cam and RJ are at the police station. RJ: '''I thought you said that you weren’t going to the police. '''Cam: I can’t just take you into my house. RJ: I can’t go back into foster homes. Not again. Sarah: '''That bad? '''RJ: '''Bad is an understatement. I remember that this one time there was this girl, and she came to do an internship at the foster home where I was. I remember the look she gave us. She wanted to leave, I could see it. Just like everyone else in there. Except she was free to go. '''Sarah: I remember that a good friend of mine did an internship at a foster home. They turn to eachother. '' '''Sarah and RJ: '''Alex? '''Cam:' Wait, seriously? RJ: Wow, what a coincidence! How is she? Sarah: Oh.. well, she’s dead. RJ: What? Kelly comes in. '' '''Kelly:' Hi. I am officer Linguini. RJ: I’m RJ. Kelly: '''Have a last name? '''RJ: No. Cam: This might be a long day. Dani and Catie are at Victoria’s '' '''Catie: '''Thank you so much for believing in me. '''Victoria: '''No problem darling. ''They are ready to leave Victoria: '''Oh, wait! I forgot about something. '''Catie: What is it? Victoria: I found security footage of that day. I was wondering if maybe you could identify who it is. Dani: Wait, seriously? They look at the security footage. '' '''Victoria: '''Any clue? '''Dani: '''Oh my god. '''Catie:' Woah. Dani: We know who A is. TO BE CONTINUED Category:Blog posts